


Wake Up Call

by toobusy2write



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [17]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wake up, sleepyhead…</i>
</p><p>Written for PROMPT #086: HOPE at <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">glam_100</a> over on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/239794.html).  
>  **Word Count:** 10 x 100 words  
>  **Warning(s):** none  
>  **Author's note #1:** Much thanks to @leela_cat for the preread. Inspired by Adam's [**vine**](https://vine.co/v/hBZD0xwLHEa) this morning ([ **YT link**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fb_UFNdn7KA&feature=youtu.be) courtesy of @leela_cat if vine doesn't work for you) and enabled by @MyPrivateAffair, @leela_cat & @GlambertUK71. This is all their fault. ;)  
>  **Author's note #2:** For those who don't know (like I didn't until I looked up a tutorial on YT), the app for making vines works by recording whenever you have your finger pressed to the screen and pausing when you let go, until you fill up 6 seconds worth of time.  
> 

Tommy opened his eyes and yawned, momentarily disoriented until he remembered they were in Pittsburg for Gay Pride. Grabbing Adam's phone from the nightstand, he blinked at the time, then checked what time Adam had his alarm set for. 

_Shit_. There went any hope of morning sex. Adam had a busy day ahead filled with all the celebrity crap Tommy was thankful as fuck he didn't have to deal with. Adam thrived on it, though, and that was what was important.

Getting an idea, Tommy smiled and rolled over, thumbing through Adam's apps until he found the one he wanted.

*

After getting the app ready, Tommy cradled the phone in his hand, thumb hovering over the screen, ready to record, and reached out with his free hand to ruffle Adam's hair. 

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Tommy said, injecting as much annoying cheer into it as he could manage.

Adam growled and squeezed his eyes more tightly shut. "No. Go 'way."

Focusing on one of Adam's eyes, Tommy chuckled. "C'mon. Show the world those baby blues."

A pause, then Adam said, voice holding a warning note, "You are _not_ recording this."

"Okay," Tommy said easily and not at all convincingly, "I'm not."

*

An instant before Adam's eyes popped open, Tommy touched the screen, then pulled his thumb back a second later. Perfect.

"I thought we agreed no videos in bed," Adam grumbled, although he didn't look all that put out.

"Actually, we said no videos during sex," Tommy replied. It had been an important distinction they'd made since they didn't always make it to a bed before they started ripping each other's clothes off. Still, he offered, "If you want me to stop, I'll delete it."

"No, 's okay," Adam said around a yawn. "The fans'll get a kick out of it."

*

"Do it again so I can get a shot of your other eye," Tommy said.

Adam squeezed his eyes shut, then popped them open on cue. After one more clip of both eyes opening, Adam's arm circled Tommy's waist.

Tommy huffed out a laugh as Adam rolled onto his back, taking Tommy with him. 

Staring at Tommy's lips, Adam murmured, "C'mere." Cupping the back of Tommy's head, Adam pulled him down for a kiss. 

Dropping Adam's phone to the bed, Tommy relaxed on top of him and kissed him back until he remembered the time and reluctantly broke the kiss.

*

"Your alarm's gonna go off in, like, a couple of minutes."

Adam growled adorably and Tommy laughed, reaching for the phone again. Pushing himself up, Tommy straddled Adam's waist, butt planted firmly on Adam's morning wood.

Thumb hovering over the screen, he said, "Do that again. It was fucking adorable."

Rolling his eyes and chuckling, Adam mumbled, "Yeah, right," as he grabbed the discarded sheet and blanket and pulled it over his chest sideways. 

"C'mon," Tommy coaxed. "You sounded like a cute little puppy or some shit."

"I'm not a puppy," Adam pouted.

Tommy grinned. "I said a _cute_ puppy."

*

"Oh, well, that makes _all_ the difference," Adam joked, even as he pulled a corner of the blanket into his mouth and asked around it, "Ready?"

Bemused, Tommy stared down at him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm a cute little puppy, remember?" Adam said, voice muffled by the blanket.

Tommy snorted. "Okay. Three, two, one."

Blanket between his teeth, Adam shook his head back and forth, growling like he was a puppy trying to wrestle it away from his owner. 

Tommy filmed for a couple of seconds, then paused. "I can't decide whether that was hot or adorable."

*

Adam spit the blanket out and grinned up at him. "Welcome to my world. You're always doing stuff that makes me want to crack up and devour you at the same time." 

Tommy laughed. "Maybe you just, like, have a kink for dorks, and it's the laughter that gets you hot."

"Or maybe," Adam said, grabbing Tommy's waist and rotating his hips up in a slow grind against Tommy's ass, "it's the fact that you're fucking gorgeous and completely unaware of that fact."

Groaning in appreciation, Tommy leaned down and said against Adam's lips, "Shut up and kiss me, asshole."

*

When the kiss ended, Adam licked his lips and said, "That's nice. I tell you you're gorgeous, and you call me an asshole."

Tommy smirked as he sat up and wiggled, rubbing his ass against Adam's hard cock until it was nestled snugly between his butt cheeks, teasing both of them. "You love it."

Adam gasped and rocked his hips up into Tommy. "I _really_ do."

Biting his bottom lip to keep a moan in, Tommy lined up the phone for a close-up of Adam's mouth, and said, "Now tell the fans good morning like a good little horny rockstar."

*

"Morning," Adam said dutifully, fingers digging into Tommy's hips as he continued to rock up into him, torturing them both.

Tommy had no more finished the video than Adam's alarm popped up on the screen, sound blasting through the room. Sighing, Tommy thumbed the dismiss button and tossed the phone onto the nightstand. 

"And there goes all the private time I'm gonna get with you for the day."

Instead of commiserating with him, Adam looked entirely too pleased with himself. "What if I told you I set the alarm for a half hour before I actually need to get up?"

*

Tommy's eyebrows arched. "I'd ask why the hell you did that."

Adam rolled them over and rubbed their cocks together. "And I'd tell you I did it in the hopes that I'd get to kick off Pittsburg Pride by fucking you through the mattress."

Tommy moaned and bucked up against Adam. "Oh _fuck_."

"But if you'd rather sleep that extra half hour…" 

Adam started to roll off, but Tommy locked his arms and legs around him, stopping him. 

Glaring, Tommy said, "You're not going anywhere, Lambert."

"That's what I thought," Adam said smugly as he leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
